TFv03 CH 26 M.E.T.E. (annotated)
Annotations for M.E.T.E. from Honeysuckle & Pain. Page 663 Michael Robbins Michael Robbins is the author of Alien vs. Predator (Penguin, 2012) and The Second Sex (Penguin, 2014). Danielewski is a fan, see Quote from Alien vs. Predator Page 668 arabic Yeah? Page 672 Collection agencies ' debt collectors '''Puerto Rico ' Puerto Rican government-debt crisis, an ongoing financial crisis related to the amount of debt owed by the government of Puerto Rico '''Party ongoing the USA Redwood City is a city on the San Francisco Peninsula in Northern California's Bay Area Page 673 I’d like to find that guy in black. perhaps a nod to a famous book serial, Dark Tower? Page 676 sunglasses for the blind Isandorno says Honeysuckle is for the blind… (pg 658) Page 677 Hanami ko Hanami ko, a Japanese go term that literally means flower-viewing ko, is a unilaterally favorable ko fight. Winning this fight will inflict major damage on the other side, whereas losing will result in only a tiny loss for your side, often half a point Seki Seki, a Japanese go term adopted into English, means mutual life. In its simple form, it is a sort of symbiosis where two live groups share liberties which neither of them can fill without dying Page 679 Mutexed Mutex - In computer science, mutual exclusion is a property of concurrency control, which is instituted for the purpose of preventing race conditions; it is the requirement that one thread of execution never enter its critical section at the same time that another, concurrent thread of execution enters its own critical section. yet unanticipated reminds me of AIM (Anwar) - anticipatory inter(fear)ance model, creation tool for the M.E.T. module Häagen-Dazs Ice Cream Page 681 My Word Ode ''' Mefisto called that the Rewordd language (pg 491) '''Pons asinorum In geometry, the statement that the angles opposite the equal sides of an isosceles triangle are themselves equal is known as the pons asinorum, Latin for "bridge of donkeys". This statement is Proposition 5 of Book 1 in Euclid's Elements, and is also known as the isosceles triangle theorem. Its converse is also true: if two angles of a triangle are equal, then the sides opposite them are also equal. The name of this statement is also used metaphorically for a problem or challenge which will separate the sure of mind from the simple, the fleet thinker from the slow, the determined from the dallier; to represent a critical test of ability or understanding.' Kludge an ill-assorted collection of parts assembled to fulfill a particular purpose Page 683 Fleming ? Know ye probably alluding the Ode on Grecian urn - "Beauty is truth, truth beauty,—that is all Ye know on earth, and all ye need to know." Quiddity the inherent nature or essence of someone or something Page 684 Sophy ''' died during the opening of cages in Animal Shelter Page 687 '''arabic translated on page 839 Page 691 Galvadyne Mefisto asked Cas to investigate about the company Category:Annotations